the step brothers and lyoko
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale Izuku and Mineta are step brothers and move to france and find the super computer so decide to virtualize Aelita who else will join these two as Lyoko warriors anyway no longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My hero Academa and Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

It was a normal evening for Izuku as he did his homework.He looked at the photo of his dad who disappeared after his birth.He finished his homework and went to the kitchen.He saw his step brother on the couch."Mineta stop watching that channel"He said blushing.Mineta laughed looking at Izuku trying to look away and turned the tv off."So our parents have news"He said.Izuku nodded "Yeah we both failed at getting into the hero course"He said.Mineta nodded and joined Izuku for a glass of Soda.

Izuku and Mineta took sips of thier drinks as Inko returned home."Hi mom"Both said.Inko smiled at her two children."Me and Your dad boys have big news"She said.Mimeta smiled "what is mom"He asked.Inko nodded "Were moving to france , because your dad's job transfered him there and he gets more money.Izuku Thought "that's where dad worked as a teacher ,when I was five years old"He then saw a grin on Mineta's face.

He punched him on the shoulder."Sorry I was thinking of the ladys"He said rubbing his shoulder."When do we leave"Izuku asked.Inko took a seat at the dinning room table and looked at the letter "At the end of the month"She said.Izuku and Mineta smiled and went to play some video games.Inko sat at the table awhile as her husband returned home.The two kissed and made dinner."Welcome home Frances"She said as he nodded and placed the food on the table.Izuku and Mineta finished playing and joined thier mom and dad for dinner.

After dinner Izuku finished his homework and went to bed.The next day in class the teacher informed the students Izuku would be transfering to a school in france.Izuku was eating his lunch and noticed Bakugou come over."Good luck At your new school in frace Izuku , sorry about the things I said"He said walking away.Izuku was shocked at how all the students were being nice to him.He saw on the way home Mineta actually had girls saying they would miss him.Izuku was even more shocked that Mineta was being a gentleman.Izuku quickly walked home and started doing his homework.Mineta entered the room "My day was great"He said with a big smile.

Izuku rolled his eyes "Alright wheres the secret , when I saw you with thoose girls from your school earlier Mineta"He said.Mineta chucked siting on Izuku's bed "Still it was great , anything good happen for you Izuku"He asked.Izuku stood up and sat next to him and high fived Mineta as his answer.Mintea looked at Izuku's hero books on the shelf."Still doing research Izuku"He asked.Izuku nodded and opened a book showing a Sketch of Mineta and his powers."Thanks bro"He said hugging Izuku.Izuku nodded as he heard a knock on the door.He went and answered it amd noticed it was Bakugou."What's up"He asked."Just come with me Deku"He said.Izuku followed him to the park."Why are we here Bakugou"He asked."Surprise"Everyone said."My birthday"Izuku said with tears of joy.Bakugo nodded "Since your leaving for france with your step brother for france ,I thought I do something nice with our class"He said.Izuku nodded and had fun at the party and noticed he left Mineta home alone.Bakugo pointed showing he followed.Izuku sighed and had fun.

The end of the month came and Izuku and Mineta were dropped off at Kadic adacemy as Inko and Frances headed to thier home witch was far away frrom the school.Izuku and Mineta were shown to thier dorm room by Jim."Class doesn't start till monday get to know the grounds before them"He said."Understood Jim"Izuku said as he left.Mineta took a seat on his bed "I know I want to know"He said.Izuku rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed to get rest.Mineta went to explore the school grounds.

end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.I thought it would be interesting to write a story of Izuku and Mineta as step brothers and thought combine that with code lyoko anyway look forward to more


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Mineta looked around the grounds bumping into a girl who made his heart race. " Sorry about that the name is Mineta "He said.The girl looked at the boy and noticed the drool and walked away.He walked around and stopped at the coffee machine and got hot chocolate. He took a sip of it walking around the forest.He came to an abandoned home.He took a sip of hot Chocolate and went inside. He saw folders and files on the floor.

He picked up a photo of a girl and dad.He placed the hot chocolate down.He grabbed as Many files as he could and ran to the dormitory.He ran up to his and Izuku's room.He tossed the files on Izuku's bed with the photo.Izuku turned and got up from siting at the desk after unpacking.He looked at the photo " this person my dad said when he was younger was a student of one france hopper " He said. Mintea hugged Izuku as they both went throu the files.

A few hours past as Mineta saw Izuku write down an address.Izuku ran out the door and Mineta followed.He saw Izuku run out the school gates and followed.He came to a factory and followed Izuku into the elevator.Izuku took a seat at the computer. " Izuku Bro I'll go find a way to turn the computer on "He said. Izuku turned and nodded to Mineta.Mineta went down in the elevator and saw scanners.He then went to the last level and saw the power source.

He turned it on and went back up to join Izuku.He saw Izuku Starring at the girl with pink hair.He walked over " Hi I am Mineta and that's Izuku if he hasn't introduced himself yet" He said. the girl with pink hair nodded " Nice to meet you Mineta and Izuku but I have no name"She said. Izuku gave a sad smile " How about Alice " He said.

The pink haired girl smiled " Thanks for the name Izuku.Mineta smiled " Nice to meet you Alice " He said as Izuku was looking over the programs.Mineta shook his brothers hand. "Bro I found wired things on the floor below us " He said.Izuku nodded going over information on the computers database. " Those are scanners Mineta and will let us go to where Alice is " He said.

Mineta nodded as Alice smiled at the two. " Its called Lyoko " She said.Mineta ran towards the elevator. Izuku turned and sighed as the elevator went down. " Mineta are you in the scanners room " He asked. " Yup step bro , i am in the scanners " He said. "Got it Mineta bro"Izuku said running the program.Mineta saw the scanner door close. " Scanner Mineta , Transfer Mineta , Virtualization " Izuku said.

Mineta saw a flash and virtualized on Lyoko.He saw the forest and saw he was in a purple hero suit and had the same powers as his quirk." Mineta did you survive " Izuku said. "Yeah Izuku" mineta said. he walked looking at the trees and came to a tree he had to walk on to cross.He was walking on the tree and noticed the sea.He came to a tower and Alice come out and waved.

He walked over and smiled. " Hello Alice Lyoko your home of wonderland is amazing " He said. He heard Izuku making sounds of ugh. Alice chuckled noticing wired pulsations in the ground. " Izuku I sense pulsations me and Mineta are going to investigate " She said. " All right Alice , Mineta protect her " Izuku said. "Got it Izuku" Mineta said.

Mineta and Alice ran forward and saw an enemy in front of them.He noticed it was a krab that fired an attack. " Mineta you lost 20 life points"He heard Izuku say.He attack and stopped the enemies movments as more Krabs showed up. He and Alice neared a tower that was red.He noticed a tank an enemy and tossed his grape attacks and dodge its attack as it fell into one of the holes in the forest groung." Alice is in the Tower bro" Mineta said.

Alice deactivated the tower and saw the name Alitea.Izuku sighed as he divirtualized Mineta.Mineta stood up and felt weak. He went to the elevator and Izuku was staring at Alice. " Nicely done Alice , I was looking at information in the super computer the enemies were sent by an evil Ai named Xana but Alice you stopped the attack with my bro Mineta's help" He said.

Mineta walked over and she waved. " Nice work you two and I found out my real name is Aelita" She said. Izuku blushed as Did Mineta at her name. "I think you both should turn off the super computer , my name is enough " She said.Izuku smiled at her " No we want to protect you Aelita and bring you two earth"He said. Mineta jumped up " So lets be heros and save the princess "He said. Aelita blushed and smiled at the two thanks"She said. Izuku and Mineta waved good bye heading to Kadic academy.

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review. Anyway instead of Miya I decide on Alice just to make it different and to have that line i thought of mineta trying to flirt.


	3. Chapter 3

First off thanks to dperson3569 for the review and I am safe and well. I do not own Code Lyoko or My hero Academia and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

The first day of class Mineta and Izuku were standing outside the classroom. " Waiting to be introduced" Izuku said a little nervous.Mineta patted him on the back " It will be fine step bro " He said walking in.Izuku didn't here what Mineta said but almost heard a slap he thought. He walked in and saw Mineta tripped on a girl's backpack." I am Izuku Midoriya and that's my step brother Mineta , pleasure to meet you all " He said.

He helped Mineta up and both took seats at a desk behind a boy in glasses." Nice to have you both here Mineta and Izuku class please get to know them " Mrs. Meyer said.Izuku opened the laptop and let Aelita listen in to the math class. the boy sitting in front of them heard a girl. He turned to face them as Mineta closed the screen.Mineta thought " its nice the super computer is now connected to our computers" as the boy turned when ever the laptop screen was opened.

After class the boy looked at the two " The name is Jeremy and Izuku nice job on solving that equations " He said. Izuku nodded " You as well Jeremy and you seem to want to ask something" Izuku said. Jeremy pointed to the computer " I could swear I heard a girl solving the equations as well " He said. Mineta chuckled and pushed Jeremy forward " Sorry you must have been hearing things Jeremy , go lie down " He said.Jeremy nodded and went to the nurses office.

Mineta and Izuku walked out of the classroom heading to the cafeteria.Mineta bumped into.the same girl agian.Izuku noticed Mineta drooling and pulled him away " Sorry about my step bro , I am Izuku " He said. The girl nodded looking at Izuku " The name is Yumi " She said.Izuku nodded hearing the laptop beep.He quickly opened it " Aelita , whats wrong " He asked. " Izuku we have pulsations" Aelita said. Izuku nodded noticing what Xana infected and saw a statue of all might was attacking people.

He noticed Yumi in trouble but saw Mineta rush in with grape rush and pull her to safety. Mineta walked over holding Yumi's hand. " Aelita well be.there soon " Izuku said.Mineta let go of Yumi's hand " Happy to be your hero Yumi"He said.

Izuku looked at Mineta "come on"He said as both ran off to the sewer grate.He and Mineta jumped down not noticing they were being followed.Izuku and Mineta entered the factory and went down the elevator.Izuku took his seat at the super computer " Where is the tower Aelita " He asked. " The ice Sector Izuku" She said.

Izuku nodded looking to Mineta who pressed the button and entered the scanner room.Mineta walked into the scanner. He watched the scanner door close. " Scanner Mineta , Transfer Mineta , Virtualization " Izuku said hearing the elevator go up.

Mineta landed in the ice sector and saw Aelita waiting.He walked over and kissed her hand " Princess , which way is the tower " He asked. Aelita chuckled " This way Mineta " She said. He followed her and slide down an ice slide. She helped him up and they ran forward.He noticed Block shaped enemies " Bloks" He said. He tossed his ball attack and made all the enemies stick till defeated.

He gave a thumbs up as they moved forward.He saw a hundred enemies in front of the tower and started attacking as Aelita hid. He dodge the enemies lasers. " Izuku bro what's going on with my life points " He asked.

Meanwhile Izuku Stared at Yumi after explaining everything.She nodded with her hands in front of her chest folded. " I noticed Mineta life points have started to go down " She said. He turned and looked " I see his attack has started to cause him damage , just like his quirk" He said watching the news at the same time. " The All might statue is still going on a rampage and is nearing a factory no longer in use " The reporter said. He looked at Yumi " Please head to Lyoko " He asked.

She nodded and headed to the scanner room. She walked into the middle scanner. " Izuku I am in the scanner " She said. " Understood Yumi " He said. She saw the door close. " Scanner Yumi , Transfer Yumi , Virtualization " He said. He took a breath" Mineta help is on the way" He said hearing the elevators doors being attacked.

Meanwhile Mineta heard Izuku say help was on the way as he was noticed the damage he was causing himself. " Got it Izuku bro how many life points " He asked. Izuku looked " 30 life points please be careful " He said. Mineta was divirtualized by a blok as Yumi arrived. She noticed she was wearing a japanese style outfit of a Geisha and had Tessen fans as her weapon.

She tossed her fans at the blok and watched it be destroyed. She noticed some were still stuck in place thanks to Mineta. She noticed one shot a laser at some ice that was about to crush Aelita. She caught it and crushed the remaining enemies. " Telekinesis " She thought as Aelita entered the tower." Code Lyoko " Aelita entered.

Back in the factory Mineta sighed in relief as the all might statue stopped. He watched as Izuku entered a program. " Return to the past now " Izuku said.Mineta noticed the flash as he saw himself standing next to Izuku at the start of the day. Izuku stared at Mineta " Whats wrong " He asked. Mineta sighed " Izuku we just stopped a xana attack , where he used a statue of all might " He said.

Izuku thought for a second " Explain Step bro Mineta " He said having a reason in mind why he couldn't remember." After class Izuku bro " Mineta said. Izuku nodded and took a breath.

After Class Mineta and Yumi told him everything.He sighed " I guess , I should have scanned myself in the super computer after the first Xana attack" He said. Yumi and Mineta hugged him." Its fine Izuku , just head to the factory now" Mineta said. Yumi nodded as they let go " we'll cover for you" She said. Izuku nodded and ran to the factory.

She looked at Mineta who wanted to flirt with her. " you may have a quirk Mineta but I will still kick your butt with my martial arts" She said.Mineta chuckled " Fine I promise to try and be a gentlemen Yumi"He said. She nodded " So Izuku explained his dad was a student of the one who made Lyoko and Maybe Aelita" She asked.

Mineta nodded checking his phone showing a photo of Izuku dad with france hopper.Yumi took Mineta phone and sent a copy of the photo to hers. Mineta and Yumi heard the class bell ring.Mineta entered the gym as Izuku was late. Jim looked at Izuku." Izuku why were you late" He asked.Izuku stepped back " Sorry Jim but i forgot my uniform" He said.Jim noticed it was in his hands. " Go change then 20 laps around the gym Izuku" He said.Izuku nodded and ran to the locker room.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own My hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Izuku , Mineta , and Yumi were help setting up for a dance.Izuku noticed Sissi and everyone was watching the news.He looked noticing Mineta got the curtains in place using his quirk to cover the tops of the windows.He turned to see an attack on the U.A. hero course and saw Bakugou and his class heading to the hospital to be checked on.He took out his phone and called Bakugou."Deku why are you calling" Bakugou said.

Izuku took a breath " me and my class saw on the news what happened since were're friends , I was checking in " He said.He heard Bakugou take a breath." So how is Kadic Academy Izuku" He asked."Fine , me and Mineta have made some friends"He said." I am glad Izuku , Lets talk again" Bakugou said hanging up.Izuku noticed Milly and smiled. Milly looked serious " Izuku will you go with me to the dance" She asked.Izuku chuckled " Sorry Milly but i was planning to work on a project in my room"He said.

Sissi laughed " see even the nerd won't go with you Milly" She said.Milly ran off crying as Mineta punched Izuku in the shoulder.Izuku sighed " I guess that project could have waited"He said.Yumi walked over and nodded as Mineta hugged his bro.

Meanwhile Milly was crying with her teddy bear in the gardeners shed.She saw her fellow kadic news anchor come in the shed. " Hey milly felling better" Tamiya said.Milly placed her teddy bear down." I am now lets finish our report on the dance.Milly and Tamiya hurried away.Milly teddy bear was covered in black sludge and the mark of xana appeared in its eyes.

Meanwhile Izuku was talking with Aelita. " So i was planing to work more on the materialization program but do you think I should wait and take milly to the dance because Sissi embarrassed her"He asked. " I am not sure , I would say yes but because you already told her no Izuku it might make it worse" Aelita said.Aelita smiled " So Izuku any plains to come to Lyoko and see me in person"She asked.Izuku closed his eyes to think as he heard a scream.

He rushed from his seat to Sissi's room after getting Jim and her dad.He watched as Jim and Sissi's dad nodded thanks.He went back to his and Mineta's room."Aelita is there any signs of an activated tower"He asked.Aelita looked around "I don't sense anything right now but I'll keep looking Izuku.He nodded waving bye to Aelita he bumped into Mineta who showed a photo of giant footprints.

He saw Milly and Tamiya had a photo of her teddy bear in sissi room. Izuku took his brother's hand and started walking. " Mineta get yumi , I am heading to the factory"He said. Mineta figured it out " I see me and Yumi evacuate this place , while you head to Lyoko Step bro Izuku"He said.Izuku nodded heading for the park.He went down the sewer grate and got on his scooter and made it to the factory.

He ran and used the chain and landed on his feet.He pressed the button and the elevator went to the computer room.He took a seat at the super computer. " Aelita can you hear me xana launched an attack , I am coming to Lyoko while Mineta and Yumi deal with saving the students"He said." All right i'll wait for you Izuku" She said.He entered the auto virtualization program and climbed down the ladder.He.entered the middle scanner and it shut.He saw a flash and noticed the desert sector.

He looked at his from and noticed it was green and reminded him of all mights costume.He walked forward and Aelita and smiled.He blushed as did Aelita."So welcome Izuku"She said. He nodded feeling nervous as he heard the sounds of enemies.He turned around and dodged " I see during the xana attack Yuma and Mineta fought in the mountian sector these are Kankrelat's"He said.

He punched one and defeated it.He kicked one as well.He.thought " I see melee attackes"He thought. Aelita went on ahead " Come on Izuku"She said. He nodded and went to catch up.He saw the future of Aelita falling.He went to catch up as an Enemy made.her fall.He jumped and caught her hand noticing a robot holding him that had wings.Aelita noticed a cavern and the robot placed them down."Izuku the tower is this way"She said.He looked at the robot and noticed it faded away."All right " He said following her.

He heard the rolling of something behind them.He.started running as did She both turned and saw the mega tank.He dodged as did Aelita and the mega tank rolled into the tower.Izuku stared at the mega tank and gulped.Aelita smiled at Izuku "You can do it Izuku" she said.Izuku nodded dodging its circular lasers.He saw the eye of Xana as it prepared to attack.He got close and hit the eye defeating it and being divirtualized.He stood up and went to the elevator and went to the computer.He took his seat and noticed Aelita deactivate the tower.He entered the code for the return to the past.

He took a breath noticing the news.He walked over to Mineta and Yumi as he finished the curtains. "Nice job Bro"He said.Mineta nodded " So How was Lyoko Bro Izuku"He said.Izuku nodded and shrugged his shoulders."Its was pretty interesting Mineta , I have melee attacks , and the power to see the future and a weird robot"He said.Mineta nodded "Well I kept attacking the teddy bear with my quirk and lets say there was some blood"He said.Yumi stretched her arms " Shouldn't you call your friend Bakugou"She asked.Izuku laughed " I will call Bakugou but first.He walked over to milly "It looks like you have something on your mind Milly"He asked.Milly sighed " Yeah Izuku would you take me to the dance"She asked.Izuku smiled " of course it would be an Honor Milly"He said.Sissi was shocked as Izuku walked away.Mineta patted Izuku on the back " Nicely done step bro"He said.Yumi smiled " Nicely done Izuku"She said.Izuku nodded calling Bakugou."Hi Bakugou I saw the news how are you doing and your class"He asked.

Mineta looked to Yumi " So shall we go to the dance as friends"He asked."Fine Mineta , but remember its not a date"Yumi said.Mineta jumped up and down in joy as Izuku hanged up.Izuku took a breath " I am going to get some flowers"He said.Mineta thought for a second " could you imagine if bakugou found out about the super computer"He said.

Izuku gulped " He would freak the heck out and probably shut off the super computer or use his quirk to destroy it"He said.Yumi tapped Izuku on the shoulder " well at least your friend Bakugou is in japan"She said.Izuku and Mineta nodded and left.Meanwhile at U.A principal Nezu was working on a field trip to france to visit Kadic academy students and for them to meet the future heros of U.A and learn about each other.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review. Lets see about Izuku Lyoko warrior powers.He has a suit like the one his mom made for him as a hero and his attacks are melee based.He also has odds future sight lets just call it that because i could not think of the spelling for the other word. Lastly that robot basically save Izuku or anyone as long as he on lyoko and it has a time limit before it disappears.Next time Bakugou and the class of Ua arrives at Kadic academy will the lyoko warriors secret be discovered.till next time bye


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 5

A few days past since the last Xana attacked.Izuku was working on the materialization program.Mineta came running in " Step bro Bakugou and the rest of His class from U.A. are here along with teachers and principal "He said.Izuku gulped as Aelita popped on the screen."Izuku i sense pulsations coming from the forest sector"She said.He stood up and nodded to Mineta.

Mineta nodded calling Yumi."Yumi activated tower"Mineta said.She looked at the battle going on "The heros are fighting , flowers with the mark of Xana in the center" she said.Mineta took a breath "head to the factory , will use one of the other passages"He said."Got it Mineta , Izuku stay safe and see you both soon"She said hanging up and headed to the park.Izuku and Mineta left thier room and headed for the boiler room.Izuku and Mineta ran dodging the flowers.

Izuku noticed Bakugou and didn't say a word as they reached the boiler room.Mineta opened the door.Izuku and Mineta ran throu the sewers and quickly grabbed thier scooter and skateboard.Izuku and Mineta climbed up and entered the factory.Izuku and Mineta and climbed down the chain and entered the elevator.Iuzku and Mineta entered the computer area and saw Yumi and a girl." Izuku and Mineta you made it this is"She said.

Izuku took a seat at the screen." Ochaco Uraraka quirk zero gravity"He said.Uraraka looked at Izuku "How do you now that"She asked.Mineta slapped his face " Izuku don't tell me you were hacking"He asked.Izuku chuckled " I wont Mineta but I may have taken a peak at who was in Bakugou class , anyway Mineta and Yumi to the scanners"He said.Mineta and Yumi nodded and used the elevator.Uraraka watched at Izuku worked."Scanner Mineta , Scanner Yumi"Transfer Mineta , Transfer Yumi , Virtualization"Izuku said.

Izuku placed the news on the screen and checked the life points of Yumi , Mineta , and Aelita. " Aelita and everyone keep doing your best your halfway to the tower"He said." All right step bro"Mineta said."Understood Izuku"Yumi said."If theres trouble at least tech support is on the way"Aelita said.Uraraka noticed Izuku blushing " It seems pretty bad so whats with the flowers and how is this factory involved"She said.

Izuku faced Uraraka " Its simply Uraraka , mineta found a house near our school abandoned and found files"." it belong to a teacher of kadic academy were my dad who disappeared was his student and we found this address and turned on the super computer and met Aelita"He said notcing Bakugou was calling.He took a breath and answered." Hi Bakugou"He said."Where are you Izuku , Mineta , Yumi , and Uraraka "Bakugou asked. " We are safe , Bakugou got to go"He said."Izuku don't hang up on me"Bakugou said hearing a click.

Izuku took a breath " Mineta you lost 30 life points" He said." Yumi you lost 10 life points "He added.He was worried Aelita lost 40 life points.He stood up and looked at Uraraka " We want to bring Aelita to our world , please help"He said with tears in his eyes.Uraraka was frozen and lost for a moment "Fine Izuku but promise after to tell someone from UA" She said. Izuku nodded as he took his seat and she used the elevator. Uraraka entered the scanner and saw it close."Scanner Uraraka , transfer Uraraka , virtualization"He said.Uraraka appeared on lyoko "Izuku , i am here witch way is everyone"She asked.

Izuku looked at the map " just run the path behind you Uraraka and look for a part that splits into two"He said.She starred running and came to the path "Now witch way Izuku"She asked."Head left Uraraka"He said.She went left and saw Mineta , Yumi , and Aelita.She noticed she had a bow and arrows.

She fired at the Bloks and defeated the enemies.Yumi nodded thanks to Uraraka."Nice to meet you , we Heard Izuku thanks for the help Uraraka"Aelita said.Uraraka looked at Mineta "why is he blushing and having a nose bleed" She asked.Yumi punched Mineta " its because Uraraka you have cat ears and a tail and are wearing a swimsuit"She said.Uraraka was embarrassed "Sorry Uraraka , the name is Mineta"He said.Yumi nodded "He's trying to be better Uraraka"She said.

Uraraka nodded " its fine Mineta by the way why is Izuku silent and what's aelita doing"She asked.Mineta placed his hands behind his head " our princess is deactivating the tower"He said.Uraraka watched as the tower turned blue." Sorry everyone Bakugou again , return to the past now"He said as their was a white flash.

Izuku was in font of his computer working as Mineta entered " the students of UA are here"He said.Izuku stood up "lets go meet them along with the newest lyoko warrior Uraraka"He said.Mineta nodded as they entered the courtyard.Yumi walked over and joined them.Uraraka rushed over using her quirk on the students of UA without realizing it " What was that Izuku , How are we back at the start of the day"She asked.Izuku sighed " i will explain as soon as you calm down Uraraka"He whispered.

She nodded turning and noticing her class was floating in the air.Mineta wrote on a paper " I hope they don't have any questions"Izuku read it and nodded.Uraraka released everyone from her power.Bakugou ran over and looked angry " Deku how do you know Uraraka and why do you four seem to be hiding something"He said looking at Izuku , Mineta , Yumi , and Uraraka.Nezu walked over " May I speak with Izuku , Mineta , Yumi , and Uraraka , Bakugou privately please"He said.

Bakugou nodded walking away. Nezu nodded for the four of them to follow him.Izuku took a breath " are you aware of the factory and super computer"He asked.Nezu looked at the four " Yes UA is aware of it , so we set up this trip to have UA and Kadic academy students could meet and learn about each other and determine if anyone is using the super computer"He said.

Izuku nodded " After we bring Aelita to earth , we will turn the super computer off"He said.Nezu nodded " So what are you fighting" He asked.Mineta looked to Izuku "Xana an evil Ai"Both said.Nezu nodded " i will leave it to you four but be careful"He said returning to the students of UA. Izuku , Mineta , Yumi , and Uraraka looked to each other and went to get some food.

end of chapter i hoped you liked it and please review. anyway Uraraka is a lyoko warrior now but may stay at kadic academy or return to Ua i haven't decide yet but bye till the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 6

Izuku took a breath while in science class.He had his phone off as everyone's in class went off.Mineta turned his off before the teacher noticed."Xana, Izuku"Mineta asked.Izuku nodded Maybe as the teacher was collecting phones."Will Ask Yumi and Uraraka later"He said.Mineta nodded as the teacher got to him and Izuku.Izuku took out his phone and showed it was off as did Mineta." I saw you turn off your phone Mineta , but Izuku nice job following the rules"She said.

"Thank you Ms Hertz"Izuku said placing his phone back in his pocket.She took Mineta phone.Mineta sighed "I get it Izuku since my phone is on yours can be off step bro"He said slouching.Izuku nodded as they left the classroom.He waved at Uraraka and Yumi."What happened with the phones" Yumi asked as she sat on a park bench.Uraraka took a seat as well.

"Bakugou is watching us"She said.Izuku nodded turning on his phone and gulped showing the three his phone."The eye of Xana"Uraraka said shocked."I'll head to the factory , we don't have phones so Mineta , Yumi your protect everyone at Kadic"Izuku said taking Uraraka hand.Uraraka nodded as they headed for the factory.Izuku noticed Bakugou following them.Izuku ran holding Uraraka's hand as they lost Bakugou in a crowd of students trying to get back thier phones.

Izuku and Uraraka used the boiler room entrance to get to the sewers.Izuku and Uraraka took his scooter.Izuku and Uraraka climbed down the chain and entered the computer room.Izuku took his seat."Aelita were here any signs of an activated tower"He asked.Aelita popped up on screen "Yup Izuku , I am sensing pulsations from the ice sector"She said.Izuku nodded as he did some quick work.Uraraka noticed what Izuku was up too "Izuku are you hacking into systems"She asked.

Izuku nodded " to figure out Xana's attack"He said.Uraraka nodded noticed a shocked look on Izuku face."Whats the Xana attack Izuku"She asked.He stood up and entered a delayed virtualization " A satellite Uraraka , is going to crash into Kadic academy , the two of us are heading to Lyoko"He said.She and Izuku ran into the elevator and went to the scanners room.She went in the scanner on the left.He went in the scanner on the right.The doors close and both virtualized on Lyoko.

Uraraka noticed Izuku was standing still as Aelita came over." Aelita whats wrong with Izuku"She asked.Aelita smiled as Izuku came to "He had a vision of the future Uraraka"She said.Izuku nodded "I'll take the lead Aelita stay with Uraraka"He said. Aelita and Uraraka stayed by his side."Izuku what was the vision"Both asked.He nodded " Uraraka and me are divirtualized as we near the tower"He said.

Aelita watched as he quickly rushed the two bloks with his kicks.Uraraka covered Izuku with her bow and arrows taking out the hornets.Izuku smiled and nodded thanks to Uraraka.Aelita smirked " I wonder witch one of us Izuku would go on a date with " She said joking.Uraraka blushed a little " I think he in love with you Aelita"She said.Aelita blushed and nodded as they followed Izuku.

Meanwhile Mineta and Yumi were with the other students along with the students of UA ,wanting thier phones back.Mineta looked to Bakugou."Bakugo head to the old factory , and use the elevator Izuku and Uraraka are taking too long"He shouted.Bakugou gave a look and listened.Bakugou ran to the factory and used the chain and went down the elevator.

He saw the computer and took the microphone headset."Deku whats going on and what the heck is with this factory"He asked shouting.Izuku looked to Uraraka "First Bakugou , how many life points each , and I'll tell you after we stop a satellite from crashing"He said.Uraraka took out a few Krabs as Aelita saw the tower was close.Bakugou sighed "Fine Deku 60 life points remaining , Aelita 70 life points , and Uraraka 80 life points."Good Izuku were almost at the tower"Uraraka said.

Izuku gulped "Five Megatanks , will be in front of us Uraraka , Aelita stay here with her"He said.Uraraka watched as Izuku rushed ahead."Wait Satellite Deku what the heck"He said noticing the Satellite was about to fall.Izuku dodged the Megatanks circular lasers."Now Uraraka"He said as she quickly fired her arrows as both were divirtualized.

Izuku and Uraraka ran to the elevator.Izuku pressed the button as the elevator went up.Bakugou saw Uraraka and Izuku and stood up as Mineta called.Izuku walked over and took the headset off bakugou's head and answered."Mineta what happened with the satellie"He asked."Its all good All might caught it , Aelita deactivate the tower"Mineta answered and asked.

Izuku took a breath " Yup come with Yumi , we have a choice to make on Bakugou becoming a lyoko warrior"Izuku said hanging up.Bakugou looked furious grabbing Deku's shirt "What the hell is going on , and what choice"He said.Aelita popped on the screen "Bakugou let Izuku explain"She said.Bakugou let go as Izuku nodded thanks."Lets begin Bakugou"Izuku said.

Meanwhile Mineta and Yumi were heading to the factory.Mineta saw Nezu and All Might following them."Mineta should we ask why there following us"Yumi asked.Mineta sighed and turned to face Nezu and All Might."Hello Nezu and nice to meet you All might , My bro is your biggest fan"He said.Nezu coughed "Mineta this is about the satellite"He said.

Mineta placed his hand on his chin " Yes it was a Xana attack , Nezu"He said.Nezu nodded walking ahead of them " So Xana took out the phones to get rid of the lyoko warriors"He said.Yumi made a phone call "Hey Izuku our answer is Yes"She said hanging up.All might wonder what that was about as white flash happened.

Bakugou saw Izuku , Mineta , Yumi , and Uraraka siting on a bench eating some chips and joined them

"I understand why your all doing this Deku but , I won't be setting foot on Lyoko"He said.Izuku ate some chips "That's fine Bakugou , I'll teach you some basic functions of the supercomputer"He said.Mineta took some chips " Its makes sense to have another set of eyes if my step bro is needed on Lyoko"He said.Uraraka chuckled " Well at least you can cover for us Bakugou on the supercomputer side.Izuku took Bakugou's hand " Lets start teaching you how to work the supercomputer now"He said dragging him away.Bakugou was shocked as Mineta followed with Yumi and Uraraka.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.About Bakugou he is now scanned into the supercomputer but will basically watch the super computer and Izuku teaches him basic commands like virtualizaing the lyoko warriors.Also Bakugou says he won't go on Lyoko but he might latter on in the tale.Till next time bye and thanks for the read.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 7

Bakugou was staring at the countless notes Izuku gave him to operate the supercomputer. He looked at Izuku who was talking with Uraraka about Aelita.He walked over and used his explosion quirk as Izuku was working on the materialization program.Izuku gave a glance " Bakugou , I just messed up my programing for the Materialization program"He said.Bakugou sighed " Sorry its just a lot of work you gave me on learning how to work a super computer" He said noticing a big smile on Izuku face.

Izuku stood up and hugged Bakugou " Thanks to you Bakugou , we have a working materialization program for Aelita"He said.Bakugou nodded " Deku stop hugging me " He said as Yumi , and Mineta entered the room Bakugou was staying in.Mineta took a photo with his phone " So what the word step bro"He asked.Izuku stoped hugging Bakugou " We can bring Aelita to earth " He said.Mineta gave a thumbs up as Yumi smiled. " So Izuku told our princess , the good news" Yumi asked.Izuku started to leave " Lets head to the factory to tell Aelita on Lyoko" He said.

Mineta blocked the door " Izuku step bro , lets just tell her now , then we can head to the factory" He said.Bakugou punched Izuku on the top of the head " I get it Izuku , but what if there is a xana attacked before the program finishes bringing Aelita to earth" He said. Izuku sighed and took a seat next to Uraraka " Sorry I was just really excited to show her around , but realized we have to find a place for her to stay and enroll her at Kadic Academy" He said.

Mineta took a seat on Bakugou's bed " What if we make Aelita , Bakugou's cousin " He said. Bakugou left the room " Let me think about that while getting some water " He said.Mineta watched as Izuku went back to the laptop computer.Izuku smiled and contacted Aelita who popped up on the screen." Hi Izuku , what's the good news"She asked.Izuku blushed a little " Aelita we can bring you to earth" He said.Aelita smiled " that's wonderful Izuku , what are we waiting for" She asked.

Izuku nodded " we have to set up a few things like a place for you to stay and register you for classes at Kadic academy" He said. Aelita nodded " I can't wait to meet everyone Izuku" She said.Izuku took a breath " We can't wait to show you around our world , it should only take a few hours to set everything up" He said.Aelita smiled " See you soon" She said as the window popped off the screen.

Mineta looked at Izuku who started work on the paper work for school.Bakugou reentered and noticed Izuku was working on files for Aelita and places the information in the correct databases." Deku are you hacking right now" He asked about to use his explosion qurik.Izuku finished up " Perhaps but how else would set up everything for Aelita, Bakugou or are you still mad about that time I put you on a most wanted list " He said.Uraraka looked at Bakugou " That last part was a joke right " She asked. Bakugou sighed " I rather not talk about it " He said.Mineta was laying down " What are you Jim, Bakugou "He asked.

Yumi coughed " while I am sure my parents would not mind Aelita staying with me till she gets a room in the dorms" She said.Izuku closed the laptop screen " thanks Yumi , So what was the principal talking about" He asked. Yumi nodded " Oh expanding the school and keeping it up to date" She said.Mineta looked at the clock " Its late so lets head to the factory tomorrow" He said. Izuku sighed " fine , anyway Bakugou what's your answer on Aelita being your cousin" He asked. Bakugou looked at Yumi , Uraraka , Mineta , and Izuku " Damm it Deku , Fine but no more hacking unless defiantly needed" He said.

Izuku backed away " Fine , Bakugou " He said. Izuku yawned " its getting late so will go to the factory in the morning" He said. Bakugou took a seat back at his desk looking throu Izuku's notes.He noticed Uraraka was still there after Yumi headed home and Izuku and Mineta returned to thier room. " What Uraraka " He asked. Uraraka nodded " I was wondering even thou you told Izuku yes to Aelita being one of your cousins if no hacking"She asked. Bakugou sighed " Get to the point Uraraka" He asked. Uraraka nodded " Bakugou did you already decide to let her be a cousin , and the hacking part was not needed" She asked.Bakugou turned " of course , but Deku had to be stopped " he said joking.

Uraraka took a seat " So in theory it should all be over soon" She said. Bakugou kept going over Izuku's notes " I think you trigger a death flag Uraraka" He said. Meanwhile Izuku was laying down in bed.He looked at Mineta who was awake as well talking with Aelita." Can't sleep Mineta and Aelita" He asked. Aelita looked at Izuku " I don't sleep Izuku but Mineta , wanted to talk" He said. Izuku nodded looking at his step bro " About what " He asked. Aelita nodded " Oh about how to say hello and how much stuff there is to do in your world" She said.

Izuku heard noises coming from outside. " Izuku and Mineta , Xana has lunched an attack" She said. Izuku nodded " Head to a deactivated tower and wait for us there Aelita" He said.Aelita smiled " Alright Izuku" She said as the window shut off.Mineta sat up and nodded to Izuku." all right Mineta get Uraraka and I'll get Bakugou , who are on the extra floors UA built " He said. Mineta headed to the forth floor and found Uraraka room.

He entered and saw she head a roommate.He quietly entered and shook Uraraka shoulder.She woke up slowly and saw Mineta and almost screamed.Mineta bowed " Sorry Xana attack " He said. Uraraka nodded and got up " Mineta please leave while I get changed" She said. Mineta nodded noticing her roommate was up " Nice to meet you the name is Mineta" He said. The girl nodded " Tsuyu , what is Xana Mineta" She asked.

Mineta chuckled " Sorry its a secret Tsuyu " He said hearing an explosion.Uraraka finished changing " Bakugou , How did Izuku wake him up" She asked. Mineta sighed with his hands behind his head " Don't know good think Jim is a heavy sleeper"He said.Mineta and Uraraka left and meet Izuku and Bakugou downstairs.

Bakugou was furious as they ran.Izuku stopped noticing the bulldozers " So that's the Xana attack , all right Mineta , Uraraka deal with the bulldozers and Bakugou your with me" He said.Bakugou nodded running as they reached and entered the sewers. He borrowed Mineta skateboard and fellowed Izuku.He watched as Izuku called Yumi and thought wonder how Uraraka and Mineta are doing with the bulldozers.

Meanwhile Mineta was in the driver seat of one the bulldozers as Uraraka tried to keep them floating.She jumped in the first one and switched with Mineta.Mineta tried using his quirk to get the bulldozers stuck but it didn't work.Mineta took a seat in the second bulldozer..He called Izuku " Sorry step bro we tried using our quirks to stop the bulldozers and they are heading for the factory"He said." I am not Deku Mineta , he's on Lyoko but just figure something out and Yumi just arrived" Bakugou said and hanged up.Mineta buckled in and tried using grape rush on the controls itself.He noticed the bulldozer slowed down.He noticed Uraraka left the bulldozer and headed into the factory.

He was about to do the same as the bulldozer started moving faster again.He noticed the door was stuck " Damm it " he thought.He looked at the controls " Wait a second Xana if we divirtualize Aelita and turn off the super computer its over for you"." but Izuku can see the future on lyoko so lets make this a fair final battle" He said freaking out as it was about to hit a piller of the factory"He said noticing Bakugou explosion flip the bulldozer.

Mineta crawled out of the bulldozer."Thanks Bakugou"He said being helped up.Bakugou nodded as they took the elevator down.Bakugou took a seat at the screen as Mineta laid against the wall."Deku 50 life points left , Uraraka 80 life points left , Yumi 30 life points left , and Aelita full health" He said.Mineta stood up " I have a few burns but will head to Lyoko"He said.Bakugou nodded and Mineta climbed down the ladder and entered the scanner.Bakugou took a breath lunching the virtualization." Scanner Mineta , Transfer Mineta , Virtualization"He said.

Mineta started running throu the forest sector.He quickly arrived to the tower and saw Uraraka divirtualized along with Yumi.He saw Izuku hanging on a branch in a pit about to fall into the digital sea.He quickly used grape rush to take out the enemies.He started to pull Izuku up and noticed a look of sorrow in his eyes.He felt the megatank push him into the digital sea.He smilled as Izuku defeated the megatank as he fell into the digital sea.Izuku fell to his knees as Aelita entered the tower.He heard silence as the white flash engulfed everything.

Izuku and everyone met at the factory." I knew Mineta was going to fall into the digital sea"." What am I going to tell mom and dad"He said. Bakugou slapped Izuku " we still have the materialization program Deku"He said.Izuku nodded " that's right sorry Bakugou , I lost my self for a moment"He said.Uraraka and Yumi hugged Izuku " Its fine but lets bring back your bro" Both said. Izuku looked at Aelita drying his tears.Aelita smiled " Its fine Izuku bring back your step bro"She said.Uraraka gasped " Bakugou was right I did trigger a death flag"She said.Bakugou placed his hand on his face " I was just joking it pure chance that this happened to Mineta"He said.Izuku chuckled " give me a minute to find Mineta in the digital sea"He said.

A few mintues past as Mineta fell out of the scanner into Yumi and Uraraka arms." Wow I am falling for two beautiful ladies"He said.Yumi and Uraraka dropped him to the ground. " Sorry but thanks for catching me"He said.Yumi scratched her face " its fine , but lets catch up to Izuku Bakugou is trying to cheer him up"She said.He nodded " I have to thank my step bro and everyone" He thought as Yumi and Uraraka waited in the elevator.

He entered and pressed the button and saw Bakugou and Izuku leaving the factory."Thanks everyone I am sure we will get the materialization program done soon , So cheer up step bro Izuku and you have us"He said.Izuku smiled " thanks step bro Mineta, glad your back"He said.Izuku smiled as they walked throu the sewers." Nice work Bakugou on the computer side , but we have to work on your time entering the virtualization program and return to the past"He said."Run" Uraraka said noticing Bakugou about to use his explosion quirk and started running .Izuku nodded as Yumi and Mineta did the same running after her as Bakugou chased after them using his quirk.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.Next time Izuku , Yumi and Mineta will find out UA will soon be leaving Kadic Academy and Bakugou and Uraraka will have a choice to make plus more anyway till next time latter.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and This is just for fun.

Chapter 8

It was early in the morning When Izuku was woken up by jim.He looked at him and yawned " Principal Nezu wants to see me right" He said getting up and changing into a t-shirt with the sub digitals on it and some jeans.He followed jim to the principal's office where Nezu and the other hero teachers were waiting." Thank you mister Jim" Nezu said.Jim nodded leaving the room.

Izuku took a seat on the chair in the middle of the room. " I would assume UA is about to return to japan , So Bakugou and Uraraka have a choice to make" He said. Nezu nodded " Yes Izuku , also about Lyoko we will leave that to you but contact us if anything happens to prevent turning off the super computer after Aelita comes to earth" He said.Izuku stood up " Of course Nezu by the way I read online about the group that attack Ua is getting a following" He said.

Nezu nodded " the league of Villains , Izuku a few teachers of UA noticed your quite the hacker " He said. Izuku smirked " Let me guess hack around for any information on the league of villains and its members" He said at the same time "Bakugou is going to kill me for taking this request"He thought.Nezu nodded as Izuku made a call.

Meanwhile Mineta heard his phone ring.He grabbed it in his sleep not noticing the number " Hi Yumi , so are we still on for going to the school pool today"He said.Izuku sighed " Step bro wake up , principal Nezu has a request of me and come to the principal's office with my Laptop" He said.Mineta woke up fully " I am not dating Yumi , its just as friends after falling into the digital sea" He said.

" Just bring the computer Step bro and I can tell by your voice its a date Mineta" He said and hung up.Mineta grabbed the laptop and left his and Izuku's room.He walked downstairs and walked towards the principal's office.Mineta entered and saw all the hero's " what's going on and should I have gotten the other Lyoko warriors" He said.Nezu placed the principal's desk chair near Izuku's chair.Mineta walked over and took a seat as Izuku seat back down.

Mineta handed Izuku his laptop.Izuku took it and patted his step bro on the back and got to work.Nezu looked to Mineta " in three days UA will be leaving Kadic Academy , and Bakugou and Uraraka have a choice to make" He said. Mineta relaxed " I understand Principal Nezu by the way Bakugou and Uraraka are at the super computer now" He said.All might looked to both " Why Mineta " He asked.Mineta nodded " Izuku is training Bakugou on how to run the super computer"He said.All might nodded " All right , by the way Mineta why Is Uraraka with Bakugou" He asked.

Izuku finished hacking " I have all the information on the league of Villains , and to answer your question All might to know the codes to virtualize someone onto Lyoko by heat" He said. Nezu nodded as Did All Might." To virtualize her onto lyoko for practice for a Xana attack" Both said. Izuku nodded and took a breath " from what I gathered All for One is the mentor of the leader of the league of Villains" He said.

All Might " I see , by the way the past few days have thier been any Xana attacks since the last one" He asked.Izuku nodded no " it worries me what Xana is planning All Might so Bakugou and Mineta have been training against each others with thier quirks" He said. Nezu nodded " Yes his quirk if i remember is called Pop off , when he failed the hero exam and you tried to do it with no quirk" He said. Izuku nodded " I may be quirkless but i do have my talents" He said.

Mineta punched Izuku in the arm " By the way lets introduce them to Aelita" He said.Izuku nodded " Hey Aelita , i would like to introduce you to some of the heros of our world" He said.Aelita popped up on the screen " of course Izuku , by the way I am sensing pulsations from the mountain sector " She said. Nezu took a breath " go deal with the tower will finish this conversation later"He said. Mineta jumped off the seat " well after the return to the past " He said using grape rush to run ahead.

Midnight looked at Izuku " return to the past ? " She asked. Izuku called Bakugou "Sorry I have to explain somethings to the heros of UA and they had me get some information for them on the league of Villains" He said. Bakugou was furious " I understand Deku but if the villains find out about you , remember quirkless" He said." I know but it would help you as well Bakugou that information , and Is Uraraka on Lyoko" He asked.

Bakugou used his quirk " i know it would help protect us students of Ua and Yup she and Aelita are on the way to the tower" He said. " Good Mineta is on the way how about Yumi " Izuku asked. Bakugou heard the elevator " Yumi just arrived and she says Mineta's a few minutes behind her" She said. Izuku smiled " Nice work Bakugou by the way Ua is leaving in a few days and You and Uraraka have a choice to make" He said hanging up.

Nezu looked at Izuku " Shouldn't you be heading to the factory" He asked.Izuku took a seat in the principal's chair " it makes more sense to explain everything while Bakugou handles the Xana attack"He said.Nezu nodded for Izuku to continue and took a seat on the chair next to Izuku.

Meanwhile Bakugou heard the door open for the elevator."So Bakugou you seem concerned" Mineta said.Bakugou nodded " this Xana attack seems too easy like Xana is trying to learn about each of us Lyoko Warriors" He said.Mineta smiled " Seems the quick to get angry has some common sense"He said dodging Bakugou explosion quirk using pop off to make a shield around him.

Bakugou chuckled " Mineta watch the life points ,if I am heading back to UA I am going to Lyoko once" He said setting up a delayed virtualization.Mineta took a seat and put the headset on as Bakugou virtualized on Lyoko.

Bakugou saw the mountain sector.He took a breath and started running as the tower was deactivated."Hey Aelita can you take care of the return to the past"Mineta asked."Of course Mineta"Aelita said as thier was a white flash.Mineta opened his eyes and looked seeing Jim enter.He watched as Izuku headed to the principal's office to speak to Nezu after changing.

Mineta sat up and grabbed his phone.He dialed Yumi's cell phone number."Hi this is Yumi leave a message"He heard.He had a bad feeling and called Bakugou and got his voicemail as well.He then called Uraraka "Voicemail"He said.

He got changed into a T-Shirt that had All Might on it that his step bro gave him on his birthday.He headed for the factory and ran to the boiler room and grabbed his skateboard.He made it to the factory and climbed down the chain.He went down the elevator and entered the computer room.He saw Bakugou and Uraraka weren't there.He dialed Izuku's number." Step bro we have a problem"He said.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review and sorry for the cliffhanger but I just thought that was the perfect line to end the chapter. So next time will focus on Where Bakugou , Yumi , and Uraraka ended up also this Bakugou's one and only time on lyoko anyway till next time bye.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own My Hero Academia or Code Lyoko and this is just for fun.

Chapter 9

Izuku was staring at Nezu and the heros before getting up. " I am sorry Principal Nezu but Uraraka , Yumi , Bakugou , and Possible Aelita are in trouble"He said.Nezu nodded " Will talk afterwards and thanks for providing the information without hacking somehow"He said.Izuku nodded and rushed to the boiler room.He grabbed his scooter and dashed like hell to the factory.

He swung down the chain and rolled into the elevator.He pressed the button.He saw Mineta siting in the chair as he stood up. " any word from Aelita Step bro Mineta " He asked.Mineta nodded no standing up as Izuku sat down.Mineta took a seat on the floor. Izuku starting going over the map data and hacking to find the Xana attack. " There is a xana attack but from what I can tell its four towers controlling four prisons in each sector"He said.

Mineta stood up " How do we free Aelita , Bakugou , Uraraka , and Yumi " He asked.Izuku chuckled " we need to finds the keys , time for a code I have been waiting to try out"He said.Mineta watched as he typed something in hiding the word.Izuku entered a delayed virtualization program."Hurry step bro , were going to the edge of Lyoko"He said.

Mineta nodded and followed Izuku into the elevator.Izuku and Mineta rushed into the scanners.Mineta and Izuku virtualized on Lyoko and walked to the sector edge of the desert sector.Mineta was shocked as a transport orb went around them.

Meanwhile in Yumi prison. She looked around and noticed it was just herself along with Mineta having a picnic." All right Xana what's with this trap " She said.Mineta started laughing " wow you figured it out quick , its simple Yumi to keep Izuku and Mineta from stopping my plans , I have the four of you trapped each in a prison and they key to save you is to surrender" Xana said. Yumi stood up " Izuku and Mineta won't stop and will defeat you Xana " She said. Xana mineta took a bite of an apple " well have some food while we wait and see" Xana said.Yumi took a breath " Hurry Mineta and Izuku"She thought siting by a tree.

Meanwhile in Bakugou's prison.He saw so many Izuku.He ignored thier taunts." Izuku and Mineta you better hurry"He thought.Meanwhile in sector five Izuku found the key and kicked it.Mineta followed Izuku " Step bro where are we going"He asked.Izuku smiled " Oh a place Xana would not expect"He said jumping on the elevator.

Mineta nodded and followed Izuku lead." So this terminal"He asked pointing to it.Izuku nodded no " Lets see Xana , has no creatures here so wait here"He said.Mineta stood in front of Izuku " we go together step bro " He said. Izuku sighed " fine , we better hurry " He said summoning his robot that saved him and Aelita.

Meanwhile Uraraka prison was Izuku choosing her over Aelita. " I am sorry but the real Izuku would choose Aelita , Xana"She said. Xana Izuku smirked and went close to Uraraka. " I am close enough , so why not accept it and have some fun.Uraraka was about to speak as their was a huge shake. " What was that Xana , part of your plan " She said. Xana had a window pop up and had a shocked look on his face."The core of Lyoko , How did Izuku and Mineta get thier" Xana Izuku said.

Meanwhile Aelita prsion was She and Xana Izuku. Aelita walked around the dorm room. " You seem concerned about something Xana" She asked. Xana Izuku stayed silent.Aelita noticed Xana Izuku whisper "one shield left on the core"under his breath.Aelita saw the prison in the desert sector disappear and noticed the tower deactivated.She ran to the nearest waytower.

Meanwhile Izuku and Mineta saw Xana brought a whole bunch of Bloks to fight them.Mineta gave Izuku a glare " great you made the evil Ai "He said.Izuku punched Mineta before he could finish that sentence.Mineta sighed and used pop off to get all the Bloks stuck in place.Izuku kicked and Punched the Bloks. " Sorry Mineta butt Xana has freed everyone , also if we get divirtualized here were not coming back " He said.Mineta sighed " well that's just great Izuku"He said.

Meanwhile Aelita met up with Bakugou in the mountain sector.She looked at Bakugou look on Lyoko." Interesting a teddy bear with a shield"She said. Bakugou sighed " I am never coming back to Lyoko and I am going to kill Deku or anyone who brings up My Lyoko warrior form"He said.Aelita nodded as she and Bakugou ran for the next waytower.

Meanwhile Izuku watched as Mineta was divirtualized.He figured it out and summoned his robot.He dodged the bloks lasers.He made his way back to the terminal.He looked throu the data and found his and Mineta's materialization codes for sector five.He then was divirtualized by a blok.He opened his eyes and saw he was back in the factory.He saw Mineta waiting by the elevator against the wall. " will explain everything" Izuku said as he stood up.

Mineta nodded " So the terminal had the codes to let us divirtualize in sector five step bro "He asked. Izuku nodded helping up Mineta."Step bro Mineta , lets wait here for everyone" He said.Mineta nodded and took a breath " I am pretty sure Bakugou is going to kill us for almost destroying Lyoko to save everyone"He said.Izuku gulped " we got this Mineta"He said wanting to run for the elevator.

Meanwhile Aelita , Bakugou were in the ice sector and found Yumi."Nice to see you both , what was that shaking" She asked. Aelita focused " I see someone attacked the core of Lyoko" she said.Yumi looked closely at the teddy bear."Bakugou" She said almost laughing." stop it Yumi"Bakugou said angry exploding.Yumi placed her hand on her chin " that attack would be useful Bakugou , anyway lets find Uraraka"She said.Bakugou and Aelita nodded and headed for the next waytower.

Meanwhile Izuku and Mineta looked at thier phones." Hun we missed a whole day of school" Izuku said. Mineta got up and stretched " well maybe Nezu and the teachers or UA covered for us"He said.Izuku smiled and stood up " I should get Nezu phone number" He said.Izuku went for the elevator " no return to the past this time , call me when Bakugou and the others are back"He said.Mineta nodded as Izuku pressed the button " I am pretty sure everyone will be mad by that crazy stunt Step bro"He said as the scanner doors opened. " Welcome back Bakugou , Uraraka , and Yumi , Izuku will explain when he comes back"He said.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review and the next chapter will have the fallout from Izuku reckless actions anyway till next time latter


End file.
